<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the golden twilight by MavenMorozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201529">the golden twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova'>MavenMorozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother's Day, One Shot, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Severus and Lily are married and living in the countryside with their son, Harry.</p><p>*edit: who would i be not to include the beautiful <a href="https://hogwartsonline.tumblr.com/post/618996068201447424/">moodboard</a> made for this fic by sabrina on the @hogwartsonline tumblr? thank you sabrina*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the golden twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey folks <strike>welcome or welcome back to my channel</strike> how is everyone doing? This was for the Hogwarts Online May OWLS for the prompt <i>loss</i>. I'm just getting used to writing fluff, so if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly take! Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sev!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus heard his name being called as if through a fog. He turned his head once to see only nothing, then heard the word again, clearer this time, a voice he’d be able to recognize anywhere. “Lily?” he called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked to find himself standing next to her in his kitchen, the rays of the sun showing dimly through the windowpane above the sink. Lily was smiling at him, the fading light catching her silky red hair which clashed so beautifully with her green eyes. Severus lay a hand on her cheek, and their lips touched briefly before she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go put Harry to bed,” Lily said to him, voice tinted with the tiniest amount of reluctance. “When he’s asleep, let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, let me do it,” Severus replied, waving his hand carelessly. “It’s Mother’s Day, after all.” The thought suddenly popped into his head. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it was Mother’s Day, and he couldn’t explain why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded sweetly and patted his shoulder, turning to pick up the wand and waving it at the sponge. Severus placed his hand on hers and tilted her chin up with his finger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said gently, yet firmly, giving her lips a small peck. “Relax, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him, but eventually acquiesced, walking over to sit down on the plum-colored sofa and giving a loud sigh. Raising her arms high above her head, Lily arched over the back of the sofa, grinning at Severus from upside-down. “Ah, what bliss!” she exclaimed, before promptly closing her eyes and pretending to snore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus snorted to himself at her antics, then headed over to Harry’s bedroom. Their son was playing with some Chocolate Frog cards, making the famous witches and wizards inside interact with each other. They seemed to be having a party of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” he called to his son. The boy looked up from the cards, and they immediately fell to the floor without the use of the boy’s primitive magic. Severus kneeled and began to pick them up, placing them in a neat stack in the box at Harry’s bedside. He could have used magic; although he’d left his wand in the kitchen, he was skilled enough at wandless magic to clean up, but Severus honestly did not care at the moment. “Time for bed, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo,” Harry, who was four years old, whined pitifully. “I don’t wanna go to bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shook his head with a small smile on his face, then lifted Harry to standing. He was already wearing pajamas like Lily had asked of him around half an hour ago, but he hadn’t yet brushed his teeth. “Let’s go to the bathroom,” Severus said, taking Harry’s little hand and leading him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pouted and protested, but he still listened, albeit dragging his feet as he followed his father. He used the toilet and brushed his teeth with Severus’s help at the sink, then ran back to his room and collapsed on the bed with a squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus chased him, laughing and nearly tripping over his long black robes. He tackled his son on the bed, tickling him as Harry squealed with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s choose a story,” Severus finally said, sitting perched on the end of the bed and peering at the shelves while Harry snuggled deeper into the covers. “How about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tales of Beedle the Bard, illustrated,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it never got old. Harry grinned. “Can you read the brothers one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The Tale of the Three Brothers?’” Severus asked. Harry nodded expectantly. Severus sighed and flipped open the illustrated edition of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tales</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This story was far by Harry’s favorite, though Severus couldn’t exactly be sure why. He cleared his throat and began. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There were once three brothers traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, when Harry was tucked in for the night, Severus quietly creaked the bedroom door closed and sat down next to Lily on the sofa, where she was resting with her eyes closed. Her red hair and the plum fabric were so similar, yet not quite, it almost hurt to look at. “Darling,” he murmured in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sev?” she mumbled back, lips curving broadly. He stroked her hair with his right hand, holding hers with his left. “Happy Mother’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she said softly. “Let’s go on that walk, shall we?” Lily’s eyes popped open and she blew playfully on Severus’s face, making him scrunch it slightly. This made her laugh as she stood up, pulling Severus with her. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They locked the door behind them and walked casually down the country lane, arms intertwined. The air was hot, and Severus guessed it to be summer, though he didn’t find it at all odd that he didn’t know the season. All he cared about was Lily, Lily here beside him, her face glowing radiantly in the golden twilight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached an orchard--their orchard. Severus pulled his wife close to him, his lips grazing hers. She placed her lithe hand behind his head, playing with his black hair. “You need a shower,” Lily giggled softly. He laughed too. His hair was...what it was. It always seemed to be slightly greasy, but in this moment, neither of them seemed to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Severus realized it, their lips were pressed together, tongues intertwining, and he was grasping for more--but time was slipping away, farther and farther and farther...Severus could only see Lily’s green eyes now; everything else was murky around him. He felt a sick sense of </span>
  <span>déjà vu as fog surrounded him, obscuring the green orchards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus suddenly sat up in the darkness, his eyes unaccustomed to the gloom. He saw grey sheets covering his thin body and a harsh stone wall next to his bed. Screwing his eyes in pain, Severus tried to remember where he was, where Lily and Harry were--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, as if he’d been hit with a stunning jinx, he remembered. He was in the Hogwarts dungeon, and it was the start of the spring term. It was also the middle of the night. And Lily Evans--Lily </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>--was dead. Harry was not his, but that of his nemesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus groaned and fell back onto the pillow. He felt hot tears sting his eyes and fall down the sides of his cheeks. How cruel was the universe to grant him such a dream?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Severus Snape turned over his pillow and faced the stone wall again. Within the hour, he was asleep, and when he woke the next morning, sour-faced and sullen, he didn’t remember a thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's all and thanks for reading! sorry about the sad ending:( but I hope you enjoyed! make sure to leave kudos/comments of praise/feedback and stay safe!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>